Game Update 21
November 27, 2012 New Legends PvP & Arena PvP Map *Legendary members and owners of DLC Hand of Fate will now be able to play the Inner Sanctum in Arena PvP and Legends PvP. Introducing Auto Loot *Players no longer need to gather their own loot if they have space in their inventory. *All loot, including but not limited to Exobits, Collections, Research and Development items, Mission drops, and Boss drops is now auto-magically gathered for you when it drops. *If your inventory is full you will receive a message that you must clear space in your inventory to receive your loot. Combat Rating Requirement for Boss Loot *All Tier 2 through Tier 4 Challenges, Duos, Alerts, and Raids now only award tiered loot drops to players that meet the Combat Rating requirement. *Players who do not meet the minimum Combat Rating will still earn Marks of Triumph, Marks of War, and Cash when appropriate, but will not be eligible to roll on gear. Alerts Arkham Asylum *Poison Ivy will no longer lose the will to fight. *The final encounter with Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, and the Scarecrow will now award appropriately tiered Research and Development Plans, and Components. League of Assassins *Ra's al Ghul will now award appropriately tiered Research and Development Plans and Components. Stryker’s Island Penitentiary *The final encounter with Gorilla Grodd will now award appropriately tiered Research and Development Plans and Components. Challenges Old Gotham Subway *Bosses in this challenge now have a chance to drop Tier 2 Research and Development plans. Lair of the Spectre *You now receive credit for the Lost and Found side mission. The Greenhouse *Bloodroot saplings will now travel up the stairs to the player during the Ancient Bloodroot fight. General *Tier 3 alerts now have a random Daily Bonus. Players who complete the daily tier 3 alert will receive a bonus 50 Marks of Triumph. *The Booster Gold exploration terminals will no longer cause players to become stuck in an endless cut-scene. Items *The Mark of Legend x 5 box will now award the five Marks of Legend directly to the players currency, instead of awarding five individual Mark of Legend items in the inventory. Mission Queen of Lies *The Trident of Poseidon will now ground players attempting to escape its grasp. Lair of the Spectre *While in Spectre form, ranged attacks will work properly. PvP Headquarters Assault *The match timer will no longer count down during the opening cut scene. Raids The Chasm *Superman and Lex Luthor should be better travel companions after defeating the Sunstone Herald. *Krypto’s Freeze Breath encasement no longer gives you hope of an early escape. Style Checkmate Informant *The chest piece no longer causes visual issues when equipped with certain weapon types. Kabuki Mask *This style no longer causes a visual issue when worn by female characters. Weapons Hand Blaster *Corrected an issue with Power Discharge that would occasionally cause the attack to be blockable despite the fact that it is a Block Breaking attack. UI Character Select *Player selected backgrounds should now persist when creating a new character or re-launching the game. Once More With Rockets *Radical Rocket Randy’s attacks now appear correctly in the Combat Log. Style *The Save and Reset buttons will now function properly. Marketplace *Hal Jordan and Sinestro Legends characters available for purchase Season's Greedings Larfleeze is back and wants the holidays all to himself. He stole everyone’s holiday gifts and is attempting to send them off-world for his own selfish use. Find and recover the stolen gifts in Metropolis and Gotham City before it’s too late! Look for Yuletide Fear (Villains) or Winter Plunderland (Heroes) in your Mission Journal. New Winter Holiday Mission Larfleeze’s greed extends beyond holiday gifts this year. He is taking advantage of a heated battle between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps by stealing Power Rings from fallen Lanterns and hoarding them in a Secret Research Facility. Look for Ring in the Holidays in your Mission Journal. Players must complete Yuletide Fear or Winter Plunderland and Season's Greedings in order to receive the Ring in the Holidays Daily Mission. *Seasonal Collections – See who made the Naughty and Nice list. *New Seasonal Items and Appearances – Collect Holly Leaves by completing the Season's Greedings and Ring in the Holidays Daily Missions. Redeem Holly Leaves at Skeets' Legendary Emporium found in your HQ and inside the Secret Research Facility. *New Seasonal Feats – Winter is Coming so be sure to stock up on feats! de:Spielaktualisierung_21 Category:Game Update